


In a Storage Container

by resdes2



Series: The Untitled Stilinski Project [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Orgy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resdes2/pseuds/resdes2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been in that goddamn storage unit for about a week now. Pure smut. Not well written. Not sorry about the ending. It has gay themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Storage Container

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in an hour based on something I read about military masturbatory habits. Was intrigued but made it a lot gayer. This is supposed to be funny and not an actual work of wonder. It's smut. But, not detailed smut.

They had been in that goddamn storage unit for about a week now. The alphas had been stalking them for a good while and Derek could sense that, though they were not dangerously close, they were close enough to keep them in there. The alphas had no idea that three relatively large wolves and a human named Stiles could fit in that tiny box. But that kept them alive.

Though barely. Even if they had brought enough supplies to last them a month, it was still a dreadful experience having to go outside and shit in a hole that you had to bury as fast as possible to leave your scent. Stiles was the most hesitant about this fact, not truly grasping the whole predatory scent thing, but he wasn't going to go against Derek anytime soon.

Stiles wasn't even sure why he was there. He could understand why Scott and Isaac had to hide along with Derek because they are also in danger. Boyd and Erica somehow miraculously escaped this hell hole because they were out of the area already on a scouting trip, which always made Stiles giggle a little bit, imagining Boyd in an ascot and wearing a Boy Scouts uniform, though he of course knew what a scouting trip meant.

But Stiles, as far as he could tell, smelled like a human. He is human, so why would he smell like anything else? And it's not like the alphas care about him anyway. They only really care about killing Derek. Scott and Isaac are only side casualties. Stiles is sure there is an official term for that, but he can never remember it.

The hardest part, however, is the lack of alone time. And by alone time, he means masturbation. When not locked in a 20x20 ft container, he normally rubs one out daily. He's been doing it since he first learned what jerking off meant. Now he has so much juice backed up he feels like he's going to explode. His morning wood keeps getting worse and worse and he's terrified that he'll have a wet dream any day now and fill one of his three pairs of underwear with come.

And the fact that he is in a confined space with Derek really is not helping. He thought before this that he had a straight-bro-crush on the guy because he was so cool but now spending all of this excess time with him, he has begun to realize, or his dick has begun to realize, that it is something much more. From fear to hatred to friend crush to lust, it was a weird ride for Stiles, and the location for it was not ideal.

Their conversation has been lacking. They have all run out of things to talk about. Derek really never had something to talk about in the first place, but now even Stiles has run dry. Though that might be because all of his thoughts have begun turning nasty. But not shitting-in-a-hole nasty, more like the-things-I-would-do-to-that-man nasty.

And these thoughts have caused yet another surprise boner in Stiles' pants. This one is almost painful. He's been getting them on the regular now. He doesn't even have to think dirty thoughts. He'll just be sitting there and surprise, blood rushes down below. Now all he can do is sit there in the goddamn silence feeling the tender head of his dick continuously rub against his jeans.

Out of nowhere, Derek suddenly interrupts, "All right, Stiles, you're gonna have to do something about your erection."

"What?" Stiles responds, jumping a foot and nearly hitting his head.

"You've been horny for about five days straight and the smell you're emitting is nauseating and I'm gonna need you to relieve yourself."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Stiles says, blushing almost purple he's so embarrassed.

"Go outside, I'm not watching that," Scott says, terrified to imagine his best friend in any sort of sexual way.

"He can't, he needs to stay in here. We all need to stay in here. Besides, his scent would definitely attract attention. It would be way too suspicious."

"So you expect him to just go in a corner and just rub one out?" Scott asked, disgusted.

"I'm right here, you guys," Stiles chimes in, confused that two werewolves were discussing his masturbation.

"No, I'm suggesting we all just have a quick jerk off, no questions asked."

"What?!" Scott bursts out.

"What is a question. And keep your voice down."

"I'm down," Isaac says, the first thing he has said in a while.

"Isaac?" Scott asks incredulously, even more terrified.

"What? I'm horny as fuck and I need to blow off some steam. And I can smell you're horny, too."

"Scott, it doesn't have to be gay," Derek tries to confide.

"How can it not be gay?" Scott asks.

"Just…nobody talk. If anyone talks, then it breaks the spell."

"I'm gonna be looking at you all with your dicks in your hands," Scott says, still really against this idea.

"Close your eyes and think of Alison," Isaac suggests.

"Everyone, just hurry up and it'll be over with," Derek says, taking command and pulling his pants down.

"I never agreed to this," Scott protests.

"Scott, it's going to be weirder if you don't join in," Isaac says.

"I don't know why that makes sense, but for some reason, it does," Scott answers and starts unbuttoning his jeans.

Stiles decides not to say anything for or against this in case anyone finds out his extreme excitement for such an idea. Isaac seems quite enthused, but such sexual fluidity is expected from Isaac. Stiles just has to keep his cool and everything will be fine.

Everything goes fine for a while. Everyone is quiet and in their own world, quickly moving their fists up and down, eyes closed and heads back in a tortured ecstasy. Well, everyone except Stiles, who is staring intently at Derek's dick. He watches with wonder, trying to match his rhythm, trying to understand what just God could make a human with such a perfect body also have such an enormous dick. Well, to be fair, Derek wasn't human, so God must have made an exception. Derek was completely flawless and the only complaint Stiles could have at that moment was that he couldn't touch such flawlessness.

That is, until the flawlessness touched him. In a fit of passion and lust, Stiles suddenly found a large hand clasping his thigh. He never saw it happen, he just suddenly heard a large slapping sound and then something crushing his leg.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Stiles asks, shocked and terrified by the sudden change.

Derek looks down and notices the migration his body did involuntarily. "Oh, sorry, I kind of got into it."

"You just officially made it gay, Derek," Scott interjects, confused and appalled.

"Oh, we've finally gotten there?" Isaac asks. "Good." Isaac reaches over and starts jerking Scott off. Just like that.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Scott asks, trying to grab Isaac's wrist but for some reason finding it incredibly difficult.

"Don't fight it and I promise you'll like it," Isaac says and then shuts up any more protestations by locking his lips to Scott. Scott puts up almost no resistance and immediately melts into it. This melting lasts for a short amount of time until something inside Scott goes off and he starts attacking Isaac's clothes, trying to take them off.

Stiles, turned on by this sudden change, looks over at Derek. Derek stares him down for a second, trying to be intimidating because Stiles just looks so lost right now and he finds it cute. "Are you going to do anything?" Derek asks, "or are you just gonna watch?"

Wit this permission, Stiles immediately bends down and starts licking Derek's cock. Meanwhile, Derek begins to pull his shirt off and kick his pants off in a fashion so that Stiles will remain in his crotch.

At this point Isaac and Scott were both completely naked. Isaac had begun worshipping Scott's dick after licking every inch of his abdomen for some while. Scott is in heaven because he has never received such an amazing blowjob before. Alison was all right, but it was fairly obvious that Isaac knew what felt the best. He admits, he has been curious as to what it would be like to be with Isaac, but these queries were so quiet in the back of his head that he never would have acted on them.

Isaac stops suddenly, which breaks Scott out of his cloud of pleasure. He looks down to see Isaac slowly crawl up his body and move over to his ear. "Fuck me," he growls lustily into Scott's ear, which he then nibbles. If his dick could have gotten any harder, it would have happened then.

By the time Scott has entered Isaac, Derek and Stiles have already tried three different positions. Stiles has become an almost power bottom, constantly going up and down the seated Derek, having complete control over him. Stiles can feel every part of him filled as Derek continues to hit that special spot that makes him leak precome. He can barely handle this until Derek wraps his arm around and starts jerking Stiles off.

Once Isaac and Scott have gotten into the rhythm, Derek decides to take over. Still inside Stiles, he pushes up and gets onto his knees, holding Stiles with his entire body. Scott, seeing Derek do this, does the same so that Stiles and Isaac are face to face. They immediately grasp onto each other and have their tongues explore each other. Derek and Scott quickly follow this intense kissing.

Isaac grabs both he and Stiles into his fist and pumps like mad. This sudden change causes Stiles to grab Scott's ass and pull both of them in as close as possible. Scott thinks about the first time he met Stiles and wonders what his younger self would have thought if he knew this was the man who would grab his ass in a gay fourgy.

None of them last much longer like this. Stiles mutters into Isaac's mouth, "I'm gonna come." Derek grunts, "Fuck." Isaac growls. Scott whines. Simultaneously, they all achieve orgasm. Derek rides his orgasm into Stiles, his thrusts becoming much more rugged and slow, as Stiles explodes, though due to spatial constraint, his seed smears everywhere, waking Stiles up.

Fuck. His worst nightmare. A goddamn wet dream. And in his favorite pair of briefs.


End file.
